


The Boy That Cries Golden Tears

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, NO SHIPPING MINORS, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, bad dad phil, it gets explained later, non Canon, tommy can cry gold in this, you can have some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Then his vision was filled with yellow, sounds of fluttering wings and hushed whispers filled his ears, the scent of dust and gunpowder brought back a familiar sense of nostalgia he never thought he’d experience again. It brought an unfamiliar sting to his eyes.OrWilbur is resurrected whilst Tommy is in extended exile, but with a twist.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 141





	The Boy That Cries Golden Tears

**Author's Note:**

> :DDD

Tommy could only stare out into the sky as he reached out, trying to meet the wind with his fingertips. The numb feeling quickly spread through his body, he had no tears to shed, nothing left at all. He could only look longingly at the ground, wondering if the impact would hurt, or if he wouldn’t feel a thing. 

Tommy reached out just a bit more, ignoring the silent screaming in his head, the ones that tried to stop him, whispering comforting words, trying to get him down safely, but Tommy would not listen, for he decided he was no longer Theseus, he was Icarus, and he had flown to close to the sun. 

  
  


Just a bit more, just a small amount now. Tommy could feel the waxwings melting, the loss of flight as his foot finally moved an inch forward, almost tripping him down the rickety tower. He wondered if this is what Wilbur had felt like in his last moments, the rush of faulty happiness, the past memories flashing by leaving him desperately grasping onto them in hopes of some semblance of life. 

  
  


He made up his mind, his foot leaving the tower before he could register the screaming voice of his deceased loved one. 

  
  


“TOMMY!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then his vision was filled with yellow, sounds of fluttering wings and hushed whispers filled his ears, the scent of dust and gunpowder brought back a familiar sense of nostalgia he never thought he’d experience again. It brought an unfamiliar sting to his eyes. 

Soon he felt the earth beneath his feet and the arms that had wrapped around him let go. “Tommy…” a warm hand had cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes up. The stinging immediately worsened as he saw who it was, the familiarity finally clicking into place. The name fling from his mouth before he could get a chance to stop it “Wilbur…” The brown-haired man nodded. 

“I’m back Toms, I’m here to stay this time…” Tommy couldn’t help it when the tears finally fell from his eyes, “It’s going to be okay Toms, I’m here…” The boy rushed into the man’s arms, all of the numbness fading into what could only be described as hope. Wilbur just held him close, letting him sob into his chest, not minding when he could feel the liquid gold through the sweater. Wrapping his wings around him, creating a place where he could finally feel safe. Where his little brother could finally feel free. 

“Toms, it’s not safe here… do you want me to fly us somewhere safer…? It’s okay if you want to walk, I’ll be here with you every step of the way.” Tommy looked up into Wilbur’s eyes, grey had met gray. Slowly Tommy nodded, “Please just get me out of here…” The brown-haired man nodded, carefully tucking Tommy closer to his chest and hooking his arm under his knees. “Ready?” Tommy nodded. 

  
  
  


And they took to the skies. 

  
  
  
  
  


The night was cold, he felt like the wind could cut him. Tommy could only grip onto Wilbur tighter as they neared L’manberg, he glanced up at the man, unease growing within him. Wilbur just glanced down with a smile, completely going around L’manberg and continuing in a different direction. Tommy watched as they arrived at Pogtopia, but it looked almost completely different. Next to the entrance of the ravine stood a spruce log cabin with a cobblestone roof, looking big enough to hold a family of five, warm lights shined brightly from the inside, a worn-down path leading up to cobblestone steps, lanterns strone around lighting with the entirety of the area in a welcoming glow. The entrance to the ravine had been reinforced with thick logs, lights, and lanterns at the entrance, giving it an almost welcoming vibe with how warm it looked. 

“Welcome home Tommy…” Wilbur carefully set Tommy down, keeping him close with his wing. “Let’s head inside, yeah? It’s far too cold out here…” Wilbur smiled at him, one of his genuine smiles that would light up a room. Tommy nodded, quickly following as Wilbur lead him up the path and stairs. Wilbur opened the door for him, following once Tommy was inside. 

“I can show you to the bedrooms, no one else lives here besides friend and me, so you get first picks at bedrooms!” Tommy hummed in quiet thought, looking around he could see the hallway leading down to the presumed bedrooms, the kitchen had looked grand, a small island with three sets of stools, marbled counters, and dark cabinets, family photos in picture frames line the wall, small plants on the window seal, along with the small tree in the corner. He quietly murmured out “Bedrooms…” Hoping Wilbur would understand. 

“Alright, Toms, follow me!” Wilbur quickly leads him down the hallway, passing by a few more open room before walking up the steps, leading him to another hallway filled with doors. “My room is the farthest right, so you can have any other room to your picking, and the bathroom is just across the hall, so you can go if needed…” Tommy nodded, looking around in the hallway before walking to the room closest to Wilbur’s. Wilbur just smiled and nodded when Tommy looked back at him. 

  
  


As Tommy pushed open the door, he could see all of the details spring out to him, a lot of his old Pogtopia items were in here, a bookcase in the corner along with a queen-sized bed shoved into a corner, a red comforter was strewn over it, along with a few other blankets folded over the end, the comfiest pillows Tommy had ever seen lay at the top, 4 in total, a small stuffed cow sits on the bedside table, a warm brown to match the wood of the bed, a small desk was next to the bookshelf, small little trinkets taking over the majority of the space, Tommy took note of the red circle rug that lay in the middle of the room, walls having some animal crossing photos and some old pictures as well as a small chalkboard on the inside of the door, the ceiling holding onto small little glow stars and planets, a huge bean bag sat in the corner adjacent to the desk, and a dresser taking up the final corner, finally, Tommy took note of the strung up fairy light lighting up the room, basking everything in a warm and dimly lit glow. 

“Like it? I didn’t have everything ready yet, but I figured that you’d like something like this…” Wilbur looked to the boy, watching as golden tears slipped down his face Oh- I’m sorry Tom’s! I didn’t mean to make you cry! We- I can go to L’manberg and get you some new things! It’s ok-” Tommy silenced Wilbur with a hug, hearing the winged man sigh in relief and wrap his arms around the younger boy. 

Tommy sniffled, “I like it…” Wilbur nodded, “There are some clean clothes in the dresser, why don’t you go take a shower real quick? I’m sure you need it…” Tommy nodded, slowly detaching from the taller and hesitantly getting the clothes from the dresser, and scurrying off into the bathroom. He looked down at the clothes in hand, noting the softness of the red sweater and the sweatpants. Both making him draw a slight quirk of his lips. Not quite a smile, but he'd get there. 

  
  


Quickly he shed his clothing, carefully putting them in a small pile, trying to keep the area clean. He silently turned on the water, making sure it was hot enough. Washing the mud and blood off of his body had taken some time, it had been the first time in a long time that he could bathe in peace or not almost freeze to death. 

  
  


Once Tommy had finished, he carefully dried off with the towels that had already been waiting for him. Slipping into the soft clothes, he quietly walked out of the room, only to get straight back into his room. Tommy’s mind was hazy with exhaust and his vision had a slight golden tint to them, making his head spin in the slight. 

Laying down a comfortable bed and warm clothes for the first time in months, Tommy let himself hope, he let himself feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

  
  


Safe.

  
  
  


And with that thought in mind, he drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this, but my sleep-deprived brain is really just saying no :) 
> 
> Wilbur didn't always have wings (;)) 
> 
> I want it to be clear that this fic is to remain strictly platonic. 
> 
> KK Gn


End file.
